This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of an avocado tree having many characteristics similar to that of `Hass`. The invention is characterized by profuse blossoming six to seven months earlier than the `Hass` avocado tree and bearing fruit that is mature earlier during the season than `Hass` fruit.